


A Piece of Her, Leaves Me in Pieces

by LoveFCA



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, He loves his ship, and we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFCA/pseuds/LoveFCA
Summary: Scotty had always despised this maneuver. It saved lives but... something is lost. How could they ever so easily through away something so important? The heart, the soul, the power of his lady. When the captain asks him to perform it Scotty shudders at those very words. "Scotty, eject the warp core."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Star Trek Secret Santa. A last minute pinch-hitter for Alex @ray-of-lester.

"Scotty, eject the warp core.", the captain's words washed over him. They had been in combat with an enemy ship for awhile, and engineering was making sure she was well functioning and ready for the fight. Half of engineering was already patching up conduits and hull breaches from enemy damages. Did the captain not understand how the Enterprise was not a mere vessel but a living being with plasma coursing through conduits, the lull of her warp core like a heartbeat, the life support systems keeping her stable, the helm that steered her ever so steadily, and the roar of her impulse engines.

The maneuver was not so difficult, and quite well taught at the academy. But it wasn't the action itself that pained him. He was throwing a part of his mistress into the blue. It was as hard for him to do as a parent deciding to amputate one of their child's limbs. He remembered the academy that taught it to him ever so thoroughly, every simulation pained him, none of his classmates would listen to him. They thought she was a mere hunk of metal, but she wasn't she was a lady, ever so regal, a brave soul that took it upon herself to carry and support lives and to boldly venture and explore. She was a fighter, brave, smart, strong, and adventurous.

He also learned one other thing, obey the captain's orders. He sighed as he reached for the com system microphone. Apologizing to his lady.

"Prepare to eject the warp core.", it echoed through his heart ever so solemnly. He stood in thought as his crewmen rushed to their stations. Looking up at the warp core one last time.


End file.
